1. Field
The present disclosure relates to ray tracing units and methods for processing ray data.
2. Description of Related Art
Three-dimensional (3D) rendering refers to an image processing operation for synthesizing 3D object data into an image viewed from a viewpoint of a given camera. Ray tracing refers to an operation for tracing points at which scene objects to be rendered and rays intersect each other. The ray tracing includes traversal of an acceleration structure and intersection test between ray-primitives. Here, a large amount of computations and wide memory bandwidth are needed for the traversal and the intersection test.